The Pain They Cause
by BAKA Hanyou Krys
Summary: Chappie 4 up!! It's great and nice and long likeI promised ^_^ r/r plzzzzzz? *big puppy dog eyes pleading*
1. Kagome Hurt,Inuyasha Confused

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko does. *weep*  
  
(A/N This chapter is really short...but the second one will be long)  
  
So.on with the fic!!  
  
Kagome Hurt, Inuyasha Confused, or is it the other way around?  
  
Kagome ran and ran. She couldn't stop now! After what she did to Inuyasha? She just couldn't!  
  
"Why did I hurt him? I didn't mean to. And he took it so.so.so painful to the heart. He took it as if it were a shot like an arrow through the heart."  
  
*****Back at Village*****  
Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut. He was tring to figure out why Kagome had said what she said.  
  
"Dammit! Why is it so hard to figure out what she meant!?"  
  
~ Enter Sango ~  
  
Sango walked through the entryway of the hut and saw Inuyasha just sitting there. Thinking, doing nothing else.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you so quiet? And where is Kagome?!" She said, trying to keep a low tone of voice.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even look up at her. He just sat there, doing nothing. Just thiinking.  
*****Forest*****  
  
As Kagome ran further into the forest, she knew she could not turn back now. She had to run from what she did. She needed to make it to the well. Unnoticeably, Kouga was following her up from the treetops.  
  
"Damn, she is fast! And I have two jewel fragments, one in each of my legs too!" He said angrily and with just a little bit if envy in the tone.  
  
Kagome just knew that if she went back, Inuyasha or herself would do something that one of them would regret. So she just kept running and running. Trying not to think about what she said and did to Inuyasha.  
  
I hoped ya liked it! Cliffhanger.heh heh heh ^_~ sceond chappie might be up, if I get any reviews on it. So just click the pretty little purple button and review! r/r plz?? 


	2. Auhor's NoteHelp

Author's Note/Help?  
  
Not a chapter! Sry...I'll update later ^_~  
  
Ok ok ok...I'm not good or great at writing fics, but I hope I'm doing a good job.  
  
I need help or ideas for fics to write. If it wouldn't be a problem, please send me some ideas that you wouldn't be using at all, plz? You don't have to, ya know  
  
I just need ideas for fics to write, so if you have any ideas your not planning to use at all, plz.pretty plz, send me an e-mail with the subject as "ideas"  
  
E-mail: Darkstorm135@AOL.com  
  
Please and thank you ^_^  
  
BAKA Hanyou Krys 


	3. The Flashback of Pain

Alrighty then..here's chapter 3 (actually chapter 2) of The Pain They Cause ^_^ If the characters don't act the way they do..don't flame me b/c of it. Oh well..and the fic is going to be..wait a minute..I'm gonna tell you chapter three instead ^_^ *hint hint* I bet you can tell when your done reading this chappie  
  
Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or company...wish I did tho (miroku is mine.^_~)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Pain They Cause  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I.I..I hate you!  
  
Inuyasha:..  
  
Kagome: Answer me.you stupid half dog demon!  
  
Inuyasha: (looks up at Kagome and has tears in his eyes, barely recognizable) Why?  
  
He said meekly, yet as quiet as a mouse.  
  
Kagome: (Tears in her eyes as well, but yet hers are streaming like a river down her face) Because you told me you loved me and you lied! You told Kikyo that you would never love anybody, but her! That's why!! Do you even understand how I feel?! NO! That's only because you are an ignorant, stupid, careless, HEARTLESS HALF DOG DEMON!  
  
Inuyasha:...I...I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise I didn't. I swear it on my life!  
  
Kagome: Too late! You have no need for me anymore! Find the rest of the shikon shards yourself! Goodbye, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Wait, You can't leave! You're the shikon shard detector! I can't find any if you aren't there *grumble* And besides...I need you! Miroku, Sango, and Shippou will worry if you aren't there.  
  
Kagome: Shikon Shard detector?! Urgh...Inuyasha you have no idea how that..no YOU made me feel just a minute ago!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Stupid girl!  
  
Kagome: (rolls eyes and leaves)  
  
Inuyasha is left heart-broken, but he doesn't show it.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
As Kagome ran through the forest faster every step of the way she noticed a faint, but silhouetted figure running up in the trees.She glanced over her shoulder to see who it was.  
  
"Is it Inuyasha? Is he chasing me trying to get revenge on me?"  
  
(A/N revenge..ooooh O_o)  
  
Kagome tried harder to run more fast than the figure was.  
  
Kouga thought that Kagome was just playing games with him, trying to out run him, but he sensed that wasn't the case.  
  
What is wrong with her? He thought to himself.  
  
Hee hee hee ^_^ I just love cliffhangers! Will Kouga find out what is wrong with Kagome? And will Inuyasha and Kagome make up? Find out next time on The Pain They Cause I've always wanted to do that. Goodbye for now, but until next time I'm gonna make you think heh heh heh R/R pleeze! Also..if you wanna guess what kind of paring this will be, go right on ahead. I don't mind ^_~ 


	4. The ForgivenessI Think?

YAY!!! Here's chapter 4. Ok, I'll tell the pairing now ^_^ It's Kag/Inu! Kikyo isn't really in the fic, but just mentioned. NEWAYZ, on with the fic ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine, but if it was. hee hee ^_~  
  
The Pain They Cause  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Kagome ran faster and faster, she ended up tripping over a root grown in the middle of the pathway she was running. She fell pretty hard to the ground, not thinking about the figure behind her.  
  
"Ow. That really hurt," As she tried getting up, she fell back down to her knees.  
  
"It's no use. He'll surely get me now." She said weakly.  
  
Kouga stopped in the trees and saw Kagome just sitting there.  
  
"Man, does she look pooped or what? I better check it out."  
  
Kouga landed on the ground a few feet away from her.  
  
"Kouga....you were following me?"  
  
Kouga grinned and looked at her with a sincere smile.  
  
"Well Kouga, I hope you weren't following Inuyasha's orders to follow me. Were you??" She asked him with a most pleading thought.  
  
How could she think that I, Kouga of the demon wolf pack, would ever follow a dog's, especially Mutt Face's orders?! Then he thought for a moment.  
  
"Wait a minute. Now I remember! Sango and Shippou told me that her and Inuyasha got into it earlier today. How could I have forgotten? I guess I was too focused on Kagome."  
  
Kouga just stood there wide-eyed, doing nothing.  
  
"Kouga please, if you are just going to stand there, doing nothing, leave!!!! PLEASE!"  
  
Kagome sat on the ground crying her heart out just because Kouga was doing nothing?  
  
"Um...okay. Goodbye. I'll meet you back at the village soon Kagome. Oh yah, please do come back. If Inuyasha lays one harmful claw upong your beautiful and fragile skin, I'll kill him and cook him for dinner. All right?"  
  
"Mmmmm-hmmm."  
  
After Kouga left, she just sat there, blushing and smiling. She was also thinking of a way how she would go up to Inuyasha and apologize. She sat there thinking about what he always did for her, or at least, used to do for her.  
  
***Flashback (sort of)***  
  
Kagome pulled the arrow from Inuyasha's chest and broke the spell that binded him to the god tree.  
  
Inuyasha had saved her from Misstress Centipede, Yura of the Hair, Miroku, and many others.  
  
"Kagome, I..I love you and I promise you with my life and soul that I will always be there to protect you. Never again will you be left alone."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Kagome smiled weakly, but visible enough for Kouga to see it. He still hadn't left because he really did worry about Kagome, and he loved her too.  
  
Kouga thought to himself, " How could she still care for that mutt? He nearly...stabbed her in the back. Why though?"  
  
*****Back at village*****  
  
Sango had called for Kaede, Miroku, and Shippou to the hut. All were staring at the statue like Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself how he could have hurt Kagome that badly?  
  
"I must go find her!"  
  
When Inuyasha stood up, he frightened everybody. He stared and just walked out. Sango was still wondering if he would go after Kagome or not.  
  
*****Forest Pathway*****  
  
Kagome rest her head upon a small, yet comfortable rock. She lied there wondering what would happen if she went back. All these images of the tetsusiaga being used and upong her too!  
  
"DAMN!! She said aloud as Kouga jumped back, scared of the quick reflexes that he had forgotten that she had.  
  
Inuyasha ran quickly sniffing the air for Kagome's scent. Instead he got Kouga's.  
  
"What the hell? Why do I have his scent?!"  
  
Inuyasha ran quicker and soon bumped into Kouga. Inuyasha clenched his fist about to punch Kouga, but instead, Kouga motioned him not to.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" Inuyasha said a little angry.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you no brain or scent anymore? If you did, then you would notice Kagome laying over there and about to go to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha got up and went over to Kagome. She opened her eyes and saw him. She bolted straight up and started crying, saying not to hurt her.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid girl."  
  
Kagome looked back up at him and saw that he too, had tears in his eyes. She just sat there, thinking doing nothing, only staring into his golden deep eyes.  
  
"Why did you bother seeing me? You know what I did! Why Inuyasha?! Why?!!!!" Kagome screamed with heart-broken words.  
  
Kagome sat there crying out her heart for him, once again.  
  
Inuyasha told her again to 'shut up'. She just sat there staring at him. Kouga leaped out of the bushes and Inuyasha to leave her alone. Inuyasha just glared at Kouga and walked closer to Kagome. She backed up a little, but then stopped. Inuyasha knelt down, put his arms around her and just sat there, crying, but holding her, just thinking about her.  
  
(A/N He's crying.ooooooh ^_^)  
  
"I love you Kagome, and only you. I promise it. Please forgive me. I never meant what I said about Kikyo, I promise that too. Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's shoulders. Sitting, thinking, doing nothing, but loving her.  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha sat there, hugging each other, Kouga stood behind them, smiling. Doing nothing really, but smiling.  
  
"Man, does Mutt Face know how to cheer a gal up or what?" He thought to himself.  
  
*sigh* whew, that was fun to write. But, that's not the end of it yet ^_~ One last chapter to follow through. Well, TTYL for now  
  
BAKA Hanyou Krys 


End file.
